Kendra Truth: Ace Attorney!
by JillSandwichValentine
Summary: Newest Version of the AA series! PW and AJ are showing Kendra how to be a lawyer and Phoenix got his Attorney badge back!
1. Turnabout Trouble Pt1

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney

Kendra Truth: Ace Attorney

Everyone, describe your point of view in your eyes in one sentence.

**Phoenix's POV**

"Wow, I mean, a new person, that's cool, and I went back to law school and became an Attorney again!"

**Apollo's POV**

"Yes, a new person to help us on our cases, I wonder how Trudy feels."

**Kendra's POV**

"Wow! It's great to work with two famous attorneys!"

**March 15**

**5:47 pm**

**Watergate Hotel**

"You got the goods?"

"Yea"

"Let's scram now before..."

"Wait right there!"

"Who is that boss?"

"Crap, it's him, hurry

-CRASH-

"There it is, now let's find someone to blame."

**March 17**

**10:15 am**

**Courtroom lobby No.4**

"Puff... Puff... made it!" Kendra said.

"Good job Ken." Apollo said.

"On time too" Phoenix added.

"So who's the defendant today?" Kendra asked.

"Funny, you should ask." Phoenix said.

"Hello Everyone."??? said.

"Hi Kristopher" Apollo said.

"Long time, no see!" Kris replied.

"U-Uh, hi?" Kendra said with nervousness.

"Hello, you must the new attorney Kendra." Kris said.

"The case is starting."

**March 17**

**10:25 am**

**Courtroom No. 4**

Everyone is wiled bout' this case between Mile's son, Zach, and Kendra.

"Alright! The case between Kristopher, and his defendant, Kendra versus Zach based on the death on Kimmy Potholing will begin. Is the defendant ready?" Judge asked.

"Y-yes, your h-honor." Kendra stuttered.

"Is this your first time?" judge asked.

"Yes." Kendra replied.

"Is the prosecutor ready?" Judge asked Zach

"Of course your honor." Zach said.

"At the scene of the crime, a lamp was found as the murder tool..."


	2. Turnabout Trouble Pt2

**KT: AA Chpt 2**

**When we left off!**

**March 17**

**10:25 am**

**Courtroom No. 4**

Everyone is wiled bout' this case between Mile's son, Zach, and Kendra.

"Alright! The case between Kristopher, and his defendant, Kendra versus Zach based on the death on Kimmy Potholing will begin. Is the defendant ready?" Judge asked.

"Y-yes, your h-honor." Kendra stuttered.

"Is this your first time?" judge asked.

"Yes." Kendra replied.

"Is the prosecutor ready?" Judge asked Zach

"Of course your honor." Zach said.

"At the scene of the crime, a lamp was found as the murder tool..."

Let us continue:

"At the scene of the crime, a lamp was found as the murder tool. Kristopher Gavin killed the victim. It's a shame that one of the best Attorneys had this happen." Zach shamefully said.

"But I did not do it!" Kris said.

"Then let's have him testify." Kendra said.

"Good Job, Kendra." Kris said.

**Kristopher Gavin's Testimony**

**-That Night-**

-I was staying in the Watergate Hotel

-I was taking a vacation in the city

-I was sleeping at the time the crime happen.

-but when I heard the crash,

-I woken up and walk in the hallway

-and see him laying dead. No heart beat. Nothing.

"Okay Defendant, You may Cross-Examine" The judge told Kendra.

"_crap! Okay let me remember Cross-Examination. You look for lies and loopholes in the statement. Then prove it in statements. I can press him for more information. And I can use evidence to prove his statement wrong"_ Kendra thought to himself.

"Something wrong?" Phoenix asked Kendra.

"Not at all sir!" Kendra Replied.

**Cross Examine!**

**Kristopher Gavin's Testimony**

**-That Night-**

-I was staying in the Watergate Hotel

"HOLD IT!" Kendra shouted, "When did you check in?"

"I checked in at the 14th of March." Kris replied.

Kris showed his receipt to the court and now more evidence has been added.

-I was taking a vacation in the city

"Hold It!" Kendra Shouted. "how long did you check into the hotel?"

"Objection!" Zach Countered with "these questions are not that helpful!"

"Overruled!" judge cried out, "Kendra, please continue."

"Well, I was in there for three days, checked in at the 14th and checked out the 16th."

-I was sleeping at the time the crime happen

"Hold It! What time did you fall asleep?" Kendra asked.

"It was 10:45 pm on the 15th when I went to sleep." Kris replied.

"Something seems fishy about the statement." Apollo said.

"Agreed. Mr. Gavin, could you add that to the testimony?" Phoenix asked.

"Okay." Kris said.

- It was 10:45 pm on the 15th when I went to sleep.

"OBJECTION!" Kendra Shouted. "I would like to present Potholing's autopsy report. It said she died at 10:25 pm! that contradicts the statement you made."

"Looks as your right!" Kris said.

"so, what did you do at 10:25 pm on the 15th?" Zach Asked

"Watch TV." Kris replied.

"I want another testimony, your honor!" Zach Said.

"Agreed. Please Testify what you did at 10:25 pm" Judge said.

**Kristopher Gavin's Testimony**

**-10:25 pm-**

- when I was watching my Television programs,

- I hear a scream in the halls.

- I get up and look when I see a hall lamp off the wall

- then I see the horrifying part

- the man had a bruise and was bleeding inside his head

- then I look the other way

- two men was running from the crime scene in black

- and had a bag with them

To be continued...


End file.
